Knowledge based systems generally refer to computer information systems that provide access to various forms of information. This information may be stored in a single database or federated over a plurality of databases. The Internet is one particular example of a federated database that may include information from a plurality of disparate databases or document management systems. Due to its relatively open and accessible nature, information provided by the Internet may change in scope and form on a periodic basis according to transient desires of users and providers of this information.